1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a hardmask composition and a method of forming a pattern using the hardmask composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor industry has developed an ultra-fine technique for providing a pattern of several to several tens of nanometer size. Such an ultrafine technique benefits from effective lithographic techniques. A typical lithographic technique includes providing a material layer on a semiconductor substrate, coating a photoresist layer on the material layer, exposing and developing the same to provide a photoresist pattern, and etching the material layer using the photoresist pattern as a mask.
According to minimizing of the pattern to be formed, it may be difficult to provide a fine pattern having a desirable profile by only the typical lithographic technique described above. Accordingly, a layer, called “a hardmask”, may be formed between the material layer for the etching and the photoresist layer to provide a fine pattern. The hardmask serves as an interlayer that transfers the fine pattern of the photoresist to the material layer through a selective etching process. Thus, the hardmask layer needs to have chemical resistance, thermal resistance, and etching resistance in order to tolerate various types of etching processes.
As semiconductor devices have become highly integrated, a height of a material layer is maintained the same or has relatively increased, although a line-width of the material layer has gradually narrowed. Thus, an aspect ratio of the material layer has increased. Since an etching process needs to be performed under such conditions, the heights of a photoresist layer and a hardmask pattern also need to be increased. However, increasing the heights of a photoresist layer and a hardmask pattern is limited. In addition, the hardmask pattern may be damaged during the etching process for obtaining a material layer with a narrow line-width, and thus electrical characteristics of devices may deteriorate.
In this regard, methods have been suggested to use a single layer or multiple layers, in which a plurality of layers are stacked, of a conductive or insulative material such as a polysilicon layer, a tungsten layer, and a nitride layer. However, the single layer or the multiple layers requires a high deposition temperature, and thus physical properties of the material layer may be modified. Therefore, a novel hardmask material is needed.